


【闲萍】故他人事

by marysueforever



Category: Qingyunian
Genre: M/M, 闲萍 庆萍
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysueforever/pseuds/marysueforever
Summary: 陈园歌女视角一发完过去庆萍提及non-con提及争做全网最短发刀写手
Relationships: 范闲/陈萍萍 庆帝/陈萍萍
Kudos: 5





	【闲萍】故他人事

我是陈园的一个歌女，出生在烟雨袅袅的江南，几经辗转被卖到京都，又卖进陈园。  
那年我十岁，听说陈萍萍是三头六臂夜啖人肉的妖魔，怕得厉害，过了几个月才知道坐在轮椅上给我插上簪花的男人就是陈园的主人。  
他闻起来像二月的江南。

陈园处处都有花树，早春梅花、夏日石榴、金秋桂子，陈园的主人不常在家，他在家的日子里宅子里满是络绎不绝的访客，每一个看起来都心事重重，偶尔也有穿着黑衣的刺客冲进来，溅一地难擦的血肉。他不在家的日子偌大的花园只属于我们，姑娘们随处跑，摘花染指甲，酿蜜糖，轻纱的裙子风一样飘。  
有一个深夜我坐在最高的桂树上，看见清晨出门的陈园主人被影子慢慢推回来，轮椅捱上石板，留下一路咯哒咯哒的声音，像是踩碎了一路蛋壳。他们停在了陈园的小池塘边，影子去了东厢，东厢仆役的房间里烛火次第点亮，仆役鱼贯而出，一些人进了药房，一些人搬出了浴桶烧水。陈园的主人微阖着眼睛，池塘里的鱼惊醒了，簇拥着游向有人的地方想争一口食。他平时一丝不苟的头发打了绺，脸颊擦伤了一个小小的印子。于是我才明白偶尔他深夜不是从监察院回来而是去了某个地方，每次从那里回来他都有一点不像他，或是褶皱的衣角，或是红肿的双唇，有时只是闻起来不再像他。最后一次他从那里回来影子把轮椅丢在门房，背着昏迷的他走回主屋，东厢又次第点了灯，第二天他没有推着轮椅同我们在花树下说笑。  
负责采买的老李说京都来了个有趣的澹州人。

从那以后有个年轻人总是深夜踩着我们屋外养莲花的水缸翻进陈园往主屋跑，头几个夜里影子彻夜坐在屋外，我坐在桂树上吃桂花糖，看着窗户纸上两个人的影子同握着一把剪刀挑亮了半暗的烛芯。后来影子和我一起坐在树上，我吃桂花糖。影子送了我一把满是血气的短刀，我终于能在漆黑的夜里睡着。  
春夏交接的一天有几个小丫头手拉手起夜去茅房，回来时说她们经过主屋听到了笑声和一室湿湿的水声。  
我跑去桂树下找影子，他坐在桂树上吃桂花糖。  
又过了几天那个年轻人干脆在陈园赖下了，早上吃饭见他，中午吃饭也见他，晚上吃饭他还在。影子像老猫一样时刻蹲在桂树上不下来，我凑近去瞧那个和他犯冲的年轻人，只瞧出笑眯眯的一双眼。年轻人在陈园生造了许多节日，姑娘们闺房里堆满了复活节彩蛋和圣诞节礼物。青歌赛的那天年轻人教我们唱：在天愿为比翼鸟，在地愿为连理枝。我没见过比翼的鸟，倒在池塘里见了很多据年轻人说优秀间谍一定要拿面包喂一喂的鸭子，春天大鸭子生小鸭子，软软黄黄的一小团在人脚下拱，陈园的主人捧着小鸭子抱怨这么多可怎么养得下。

突然有一天影子让我们赶紧收拾细软，我们马上要同陈园的主人一起回到他的家乡。  
临行的那天我抱着短刀缩在桂树上，我在京都生活了二十年，已经不再是能回到江南的人。

秋雨下得陈园分外冷，影子回到了桂树下，他说另一个在京都住了太久的江南人也没能回到江南。

【END】


End file.
